RAIN
by ZANEradio
Summary: Vegeta compares himself to a thunderstorm, well except for the rain, but Goku can help with that. gokuXvegeta


**RAIN**

Hey, this is my first DBZ one-shot with Goku and Vegeta, so yeah hope you like it. _M for language _

_Vegeta compares himself to a thunderstorm, well except for the rain, but Goku can help with that_.

A gokuXvegeta story

**NOTE**: OH! ok, ok. vegeta may sound out of character but who knows how he acts after it rains, such me for example. when it rains i feel relaxed and sleepy, My teacher feels depressed when it rains and my friend gets hyper. But then when the rain stops, i feel bored and kind of sad. My teacher feels better and my friend still feels hyper. ok my point is everyone acts different when it rains and after. BUT if you see/feel them vegeta out of character then thats ok too. =D As for goku, ummm....i guess he just feels calm? idk.

enjoy.

* * *

**~--~ Vegeta's POV~--~**

Cold liquid brushes over my naked arm, sending goose bumps over my body. I sat alone in the dark at the open window in my room. Lighting randomly sends soft flashes, lighting my surroundings. Staring out at the grey colored clouds above Bulma's home, carefully listening to the rumbles in the distance. Over my pass years living on earth, I grew fond of these storms, powerful and destructive, coving the bright sky with its identity to make you knowledge its presence. The earthlings call this kind of weather ugly, but I find it wonderful.

Watching the weather, it makes me think of myself. How similar I am to a thunderstorm. My battle cry is like the thunder, loud and demanding you to listen. The wind is like my power, forcing back and keeping you on your guard. The color of the cloud reflects my inner self, dark. I smirked at the comparison I just thought up, but the only thing that throws me off is the liquid, rain. I do not see myself as rain at all.

Sometime has passed and so did the storm, glancing at the clock I see that it is still early in the day. I guess with nothing to do, I will just go train. I exited my room, down the hall and out the back door leading to the backyard. A soft breeze distracted me from my purpose, after the storm, life came back to life. Relief flowed across the green grass, the weather was back to normal and life glowed with happiness that the storm was gone. I sighed recalling that I saw myself as that storm. That thought killed my mood to fight, I just wanted to rest, but not on that woman's backyard. On cue, Kakarott showed up, dissolving in front of me.

"Hey Vegeta, want to spar today?" he smiled down on me, what a clown.

"No, not today Kakarott, I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Wha-what? Ummm…ok Vegeta I guess I will see you later."

"Wait, say Kakarott you know more places than I, right?"

"I guess."

"Wouldn't you mind taking me to one of them? One of those relaxing places."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

I nodded and off we went, blasting in to the clear blue sky only leaving behind gust of wind.

I was hoping for a nice relaxing fly but flying next to Kakarott awakened my thoughts. It has been a year now since Bulma discovered that I was "in love," she said, with Kakarott. I do not know what this word "love" is but she said that there are many definitions for it but it is something that only I will be able to see. How can I see myself "in love," I do not even know what love looks like! Thanks woman for that! I glanced at Kakarott, I watched his pitch black hair being gently pushed back by the wind. It's teasing me to reach out and touch how soft I know it is. I moved my eyes down his hair to his face, clear with out a scar. Equally soft as his hair. Next, I moved to his strong shoulders, to his straight back, I started to imagine him with out his shirt like I seen many times before. Imagining his nicely formed chest, stomach and ass, speaking of ass, I moved my eyes down his back until I reached-

"Hey Vegeta, what are you looking at?"

I feel my face heating up, I realized that I was blushing! Blushing, are you FUCKING serious! Damn, how pathetic. I looked away from his questionable, innocent black eyes. "Un, nothing. Hell, I'm getting quit bored, are we there yet?" I had to say something so that he will not ponder about me staring at him for so long. "Yeah, just a little further." I sighed once again, at least I am not in denial that I have feelings for him and as long as he does not know, our friendship, I guess I can call it, will be ok.

**~--~Goku's POV~--~**

Vegeta has been acting weird, first not being in the mood for a spar, then he wanted to take him to one of my peaceful places and now he was staring at me. I kind of felt like he was checking me out, god I can only hope. I mean I always do that when he's not looking. Like right now, I just love how unique Vegeta is, a good example: his hair, so soft to the touch, yet it stays a flame, like his eyes when we are sparring. It drives me crazy just the sight him and or the sound of his voice. It keeps me on guard and yet it relaxes me. It kind of makes me hard…hehe…..Weird, huh?

How long since I noticed that I was in love with him, a year. I did not know until Chichi pointed it out, to my surprise, she accepted my new feelings and has been encouraging me to make a move, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It is just so important to me, because at least I get to have an excuse to see him, such as today. Instead of sparring, I am taking him to a place I hold dear to my heart. A place grandpa one took me, before he died.

"Ok we are here, come on!" I announced

I increased my speed in the direction of out destination. We landed on rich soil on top of a plateau. Vegeta looked around the area and decided to sit at the edge of the plateau. I closely sat next to him, but unlike him, I did not hang my legs off the ledge, I sat Indian style. My knee barley brushed his thigh. We both stared in to the distance, comfortable with each other's silence. I hear a strong rumble, a storm was coming and fast. The dark clouds were about our heads in seconds.

"Sorry Vegeta, I don't know that it was going to rain here, we can leave if you want?"

"No, its ok, I don't mind."

The rumbling got louder and shook the earth. The light around us got dimmer and the wind force increased. I looked at Vegeta, his eyes are closed, and then his mouth opens.

"Did you know Kakarott that I'm like a thunderstorm?"

"……"

"The wind is like my power, forcing back and keeping you on your guard."

"Oh, and your battle cry is like the thunder, loud and demanding you to listen." He smirked, his thoughts exactly "and the clouds…."

"Reflects my inner self, dark." He looks up at me with the same smirk held when I told about the thunder. I completely turned my body towards him, "but what about the rain?" He 'humphed' at me, he sounds so cute when he does that, just like when he gets angry with me. "I don't see my self in that liquid." I blinked, b-but I did. "But Vegeta, I see it." I stated, he quickly blinked at me and turned his body around to give me his fully attention, "how?" he eyed me in interest, I can see the curiosity in his coal eyes. "Well, the rain may feel cold, but it is actually warm…" I noticed that Vegeta's face has got closer to mine, wanting to hear more. "When the rain hit my skin, it sends pleasuring goose bumps down my spine. And sound, when it rains is comforting, I feel so relaxed knowing that it is there. I love the rain and its form, whether it is a liquid, a solid or a gas, it is something that will always catch my eye…." Our faces are only a centimeter apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes, I can see that he is telling me his love and that in my eyes I'm returning his feeling, telling him of my love. We were in the moment even when it began to rain on us. "That is what I love most about the thunderstorm…" I finished my sentence with a kiss.

* * *

yay! hope you liked it. i got bored and typed it in one night and also that i was thinking how much i love the rain. it doesn't rain where i live all that often so to me the rain is awesome! its my favorite thing in a thunderstorm, next is the thunder. they both help me sleep.....**ANYWAY** yeah, first oneshot.

later.


End file.
